


Protector

by bendingwind



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-27
Updated: 2010-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-06 00:16:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bendingwind/pseuds/bendingwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He leaves every companion behind. Drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protector

They are never safe from his bloodstained hands. Even sleeping in their moldy graves for a thousand years, he still might break them. Time means nothing (and absolutely everything) to a Time Lord. Everything can be undone. All of fate is his to decide, and there are none who might stop him.

And they wonder why, when he leaves them, he never intentionally returns.

So he closes the door to the TARDIS and it locks another dear friend out with a quiet click, and his eyes flutter closed in the brief moment of sorrow he allows himself. He never forgets.

* * *


End file.
